The proposed Strip Barrier Brush Assembly is an aesthetically pleasing and functionally effective solution to prevent the accidental entrapment of an individual's extremities and/or entanglement of their property in a moving stairway or moving walkway. Modern moving stairways and walkways pose a potential pinch point hazard to persons being transported along the interfacing surfaces of the sidewalls and the moving surface of the transporter. To accommodate the subtle alignment variation between the fixed sidewalls and the moving surface of the transporter, a minimal clearance space is provided. This potential hazard can be diminished with a barrier which gently induce riders to stay away from pinch points that could cause the inadvertent entrapment of an individual's extremities and/or entanglement of their property in a moving stairway or moving walkway. Several rail design variations have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 283,444 and D 283,445. These rail designs are very limited and fail to comprehend the operational needs to install and maintain.